Damage
Damage is one of the two main stats in Injustice mobile, along with Health. Damage is the statistic from which most of a character's damage dealt is calculated. All characters have a base damage, which is their damage at level 1, without promotions and support cards . This ranges from 190 (Cyborg/Prime and Green Arrow/Insurgency) to 1,300 (Wonder Woman/Justice League, Superman/Dawn of Justice, Batman/Dawn of Justice and Catwoman/Arkham Knight ). In battle, damage is represented by text. Basic attacks and Super Moves are displayed as white text, Special Attacks are displayed as yellow text, Crit attacks are displayed as red text, no matter what attack used, and reflected damage is purple (with a white-ish shield surrounds the character representing a shield reflecting back the damage). Healing effects display a green text. Increasing damage This can be increased by leveling and promoting the character. At level 50 and elite VII, a gold card's damage would becomes 29 times of their base damage (x5.8 from levelling, x5 from promotions). This value is roughly 13.92 and 22 for bronze and silver cards respectively. Support cards All characters have unique support enhancement cards bought with Power Credits that modify their damage stat (+10%). For example, Superman is affected by the Son of Krypton card, which increases his damage stat by 10%, while Lois Lane increases his health by 10% and Fortress of Solitude increases his energy regeneration by 10%. Additionally, alliance support cards bought with Alliance Credits affect all characters. The damage alliance support cards include Tim Drake (+3%, 10 credits), Ravager (+4%, 20 credits), Starfire (+5%, 30 credits), Talia al Ghul (+6%, 40 credits), and The Spectre (+7%, 50 credits). This adds up to +25% damage total. Augments With the 2.6 update introducing Survivor Mode , new gear set and also the abilities to enhance your character's base damage, health , Crit chance and Crit damage, thus allows your character to become stronger then before. How the damage stat is used Without any other modifications, the damage of various attacks can be derived as a percentage of the damage stat. *: Some characters, such as Raven and Killer Frost/Prime, have 4% combo enders, while Martian Manhunter/Prime and Darkseid/Apokolips has a base 2% combo ender further modified randomly by their passives. # #: For characters with 3 or 4 hit heavy combos only (with the exception of Killer Frost/Prime, who has a 4-hit heavy combo but the last two hits only does 2%, and Scorpion/Mortal Kombat, who also has a 4-hit combo but the last hit only does 2%). Characters with 2-hit heavy combos (Shazam, Doomsday, Harley Quinn except Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight who has 4-hits of 4%) usually have their damage compensated to 5% + 7%, adding up to 12%, same as a 3-hit 4% combo but generating less power (with the exception of Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X, who has a 2-hit combo for 4% each only). The Arkham Knight is a unique case that does 6-hit heavy combos: 4% - 4% - 4% - 4% - 3% - 3%. This means assuming an average of 25% resisted in multiplayer and not accounting for any other effects, an unblocked special 2 that reaches more than 125% damage with its taps/swipes will be more efficient in dealing damage than a super move, and reaching over 187.5% will do more damage than a super move. In single player, reaching 166.7% on the special 2 will be more efficient in dealing damage than the super move. Additionally, specials have much more options and special effects than super moves including gear, and power that goes over 3 bars will be wasted when opting for super moves while it will be saved when using specials. However, as super moves cannot be blocked and does not require focused swiping or tapping, they are still very popular in causal play. Additionally, specials and supers can be upgraded by up to 9 times to increase their damage, +10% (of their own original damage, not as a percentage of the damage stat) for the first 4 times and +5% for the last 5 times, totaling +65%. For example, Superman/Red Son has a base damage of 1000. Without considering the effects of any other characters on his team, the maximum damage of his super move is: 1000 * 29 * (1+35%) * 150% * (1+10%*4+5%*5) ≈ 96896 Damage increases due to passives do not affect the damage stat shown on the card. Highest base damage Female characters Female characters can benefit from Wonder Woman/600's passive, gaining +30% damage and power generation. Highest total base stats Trivia *As of the 2.6 update, knockout blows (except the match-ending blow) do not have any accompanying damage text, and the text was also changed to be smaller. *When Damage or Health stats exceed 10,000, they are represented with K for thousand, so 10,000 becomes 10K. This is always rounded down. *Batman/Arkham Origins in the final match in battle 49 (the last battle in the game other than Bonus Battle 7) has the highest visible (i.e. non-Survivor) and permanent (i.e. non-challenge) damage stat in the game, at 70K (the 2808 damage from his heavy basic attacks suggests 70,200). *Very high match Survivor opponents can hit over 200,000 with their special 1, suggesting a damage stat exceeding 300K, although they can have gear to modify their damage. Category:Game mechanics